I Was A Parent Once
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: I noticed how mad Mr. Jeffries got when Lyla wanted August back after all those years, before he found out why Lyla wanted him back then. Maybe Mr. Jeffries knew what the foster parents would go through when their child was taken away.


I Was A Parent…Once

Summary: I noticed how mad Mr. Jeffries got when Lyla wanted August back after all those years, before he found out why Lyla wanted him back then. Maybe Mr. Jeffries knew what the foster parents would go through when their child was taken away.

Note: Merry Christmas! I hope you like this year's Christmas fanfiction!

* * *

"Mr. Jeffries, what are you doing for Christmas?" the secretary asked. Richard sighed. He hated Christmastime. Everyone thought that meant you could be nosy and ask questions that normally wouldn't really be acceptable. He didn't want anyone to know he was going to watch reruns of That 70's Show and eat cereal on Christmas. He always had to come up with a believable lie.

"I'm going over to my mother's house. Even now she insists on all of us being home for the holidays," he answered. She smiled and he knew he had her fooled. Sometimes it worried him that he could lie so easily, but he pushed that from his mind. It didn't matter. It wasn't like he lied often. Richard started to walk out when the secretary called:

"I forgot to mention you got a gift." That made him pause. Who would send him a gift? Most biological parents hated him because of all the paperwork he made them go through to finally get custody of their child. They also knew he almost enjoyed watching them suffer. He got a kick out of watching their frustration. He just wanted to give the child a little more time with their foster family, to say goodbye before they were brutally ripped away.

"Who is it from?" he asked. His curiosity was more than peaked.

"Um…" she looked at the card. "A Mr. and Mrs. Connelly and August Rush," she read off. Richard couldn't help himself – he smiled.

Lyla Novacek had been looking for her son and was one parent who refused to go through the paperwork. He had no sympathy for her until she told him she dind't know her son was alive until recently. She explained her story and it touched Richard's hardened heart. He had managed to restore her son to her and Lyla had found her long lost love. It wasn't every day he got to touch people like that and it was even less that he wanted to.

Richard walked over to the basket and saw some candy, all Christmas themed of course, a few gift cards – how could they afford that when they just bought a small house – and a little slip of paper. He picked it up to see writing on it that said, "I have a feeling you'll be alone on Christmas. If you want someone to spend it with, we're here and we have plenty of food. It's not nearly enough considering what you gave us, but it's a start. We hope you'll take us up on our offer. Love, the Connelly Family."

Richard smiled in spite of himself. Honestly, the August kid…or Evan…reminded him a lot of-

No. Not her name. Don't say her name.

Reminded him of a girl he had met.

"What does it say?" the secretary asked. He fought back some annoyance and answered.

"They invited me over for dinner."

"You should take them up. You know, stay with them, then your mother. Family is important, but these people don't seem so bad," she said. Richard looked at her, then back at the note. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should let myself be happy, if only for one night.

"You know, I think I will." He picked up the basket and walked to my car. The address was written on the note. It wasn't that long of a drive but he noticed that it wasn't far from Julliard. August was probably going there still. Richard suddenly felt nervous. He hadn't had an actual Christmas dinner in 9 years. What if his manners weren't that great anymore? What if he said something stupid? When he started second-guessing his decision he quickly ran up to the house and rang the doorbell.

"August honey, could you get that?" Lyla called.

"Sure Mom!" August called back. The door opened and there stood August, looking a lot happier than Richard remembered him. Richard saw his face light up even more when he realized who was standing at the door. "You came!" he exclaimed. Richard nodded, not used to anyone being happy to see him. "Come in! Mom, Dad, Mr. Jeffries is here!" August called. He opened the door more so Richard could come in. Lyla walked in wearing an apron.

"Hello Mr. Jeffries! Merry Christmas, we're so glad you could come!" she said, her smile wide. Louis walked up and put his arm around Lyla, also smiling.

"Nice to see you Mr. Jeffries," Louis said.

"Call me Richard, please," Richard said. August closed the door and pushed Richard forward, towards what Richard supposed was the kitchen from the smells.

"I actually just finished cooking. We have ham, green beans, carrots, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, and-"

"Cheesecake! And Brussels sprouts!" August yelled excitedly.

"Yes, for some odd reason August likes Brussels sprouts," Lyla laughed.

Brussels sprouts. She loved those too. A strange thing for a child.

She took off her apron and held out her hand for Richard's coat and hat. She hung them up and they sat down. Richard looked at the food that seemed like too much for 3 people. He realized that they had made extra for him and maybe – maybe – some for him to take home. How did Lyla know he had no one at home waiting for him? How did she know that his mother wasn't around to come and dote on him? How did she know all this? Why did it seem like Louis also seemed to know? Why did it seem that Lyla and Louis were a lot older than himself, when he was around five years older in reality? What was going on?

"It tastes delicious Ms. Nova- I mean, Mrs. Connelly," Richard said. Everything tasted so good.

"Oh thanks and call me Lyla, please," she said. Richard smiled and continued eating.

"Mommy, pass the Brussels sprouts!" August said, his eyes wide. She rolled her eyes but passed them anyway. August smiled and nodded eagerly. Richard looked at the three of them and saw something he hadn't seen in years: a family. After just over two months together, the three of them were more of a family than some families that had been together for over two years! Some biological parents never could connect with their child, no matter how hard they tried. The child never really accepted the biological parents. August took in his parents with open arms and they loved him with all their hearts.

"Slow down lad! You're gonna choke on something," Louis said, laughing anyway. August put his fork down sadly and chewed his food instead of inhaling it. The four of them ate in mostly silence, but nice silence, not an awkward one. When dinner was done Louis cleared the table and the other three went into the living room.

"Mr. Jeffries?" August asked. Richard looked up.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to know…I mean…where's your family?" August asked.

"August," Lyla whispered.

"No, it's fine. I umm…my parents passed away and I'm not married yet," Richard said. August nodded.

"So no kids I'd expect?" August inquired.

Richard's breath hitched. He felt his throat tighten and he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to this darling little kid that reminded him so much of his girl, but he didn't want to talk about her.

"I…" he stopped. Richard looked at the innocent face of August, the worried face of Lyla and now Louis's questioning one. He sighed. "I had a daughter. Her name was Kelly. She was a sweet little girl, a lot like you August. She was my foster daughter. I was twenty-four when I got her. We were happy and I was thinking of adopting her. That is…until…" Richard stopped, not wanting to go on.

"Her parents came back and took her. They took her away from you," August said. Richard nodded.

"The uh…foster agency didn't think it would be good for her if she continued seeing me. So I'm not allowed to talk to her, see her, or contact her in any way. They want her to get accustomed to her new parents."

"I'm so sorry," Louis said, sitting down.

"That's why you…why you asked, 'Why now? Why do you need him back now?' When I first came to find August," Lyla guessed. Richard nodded.

"It just annoys me when parents come and think that they're not ruining their kid's life, and the foster family's life. They just take their kid back and most likely, the kid is miserable because the parents start drinking again, or the wife starts going out with losers who beat her kid again. It never fails."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jeffries," August whispered. Richard noticed August had tears forming in his eyes. Richard reached out and patted August's hand.

"I'm okay. I'm just waiting for her to turn eighteen so I can contact her," he said. Lyla smiled.

"You'll be okay. I know it's not a lot but…we can help you. We'll help you be okay until you can see her again," Lyla said. Louis nodded and smiled.

You'll be okay Lyla had said.

He knew he would be.

* * *

So? Good? Bad? It's my first August Rush fanfiction, so tell me how I did with the characters.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy Whatever Else It Is You Celebrate Over Winter Break!


End file.
